Ben 10 Prime
by I'm Yu
Summary: When Arcee doesn't arrive in time during the events in 'Predatory', Jack is forced to reveal a secret even the Autobots didn't know. Turns out Jack isn't as human as everyone thought.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, welcome to my latest weird idea, Ben 10 Prime. Yeah, the name kinda sucks but I can't think of anything else that'd work!  
>This is set at the end of Predatory. With events happening a little differently, causing Jack to show a secret he hoped he wouldn't have to reveal about his father.<br>Episodes will be used out of airing order for this, because it makes it easier for me to introduce the people I will be bringing into this fic (the name of the story should be enough of a clue for you ;) ) and it gives a lot more room to play around with the characters.  
>Jack won't be the only one with secret parentage. You can probably guess who and I already have a few ideas bouncing around for that. June and Fowler will be fully human though, before anyone asks.<p>

Pairings from Ben 10 will be kept, but for Prime I'm considering Jack x Miko, with Arcee as a big sister figure to Jack. Or may I leave pairings out of the Prime characters. I'm not sure yet.

And on that note...Here. We. Go!

* * *

><p>Arcee growled in anger as she pulled on the webbing pinning her to the canyon wall. She'd been careless and allowed her anger to get the better of her due Airachnid's Presence. As a result, she was separated from Jack while that demented spider hunted him down like he was prey.<br>She was almost free, but she knew it would still be a little while before she fully freed herself. She just hoped he managed to survive. She'd already lost 2 partners to this war and she was not ready to lose a third.

(Scene Change)

Jack grunted as the webbing pinned him to the tree. While it shouldn't have really affected him, it took him by surprise. He'd honestly thought Airachnid had been caught in the explosion of her ship and killed. Turned he was only partially right.  
>Airachnid had just managed to escape the worst of the blast and had the burns to show it, but she survived. And she wasn't very pleased about losing her transport and all of her trophies.<p>

"I was going to make your end painless," she purred as she dragged a claw down the side of his face, making Jack shudder at the contact. "But now, I'm going to make it as long and painful as possible. And don't bother waiting on Arcee. I made sure to use stronger webbing just to make sure she didn't interrupt my fun with you."  
>Jack's teenage mind couldn't help but make an innuendo of that and make him gag slightly at the thought.<br>"So, any messages you'd like me to give Arcee when I show her your remains?"  
>Jack didn't have long to think as Airachnid reared back an arm, ready to pierce him through the heart. While he had been hoping Arcee would arrive in time, he could now see that waiting was no longer an option. This meant he was left with one choice and it was one he'd hoped that he'd never have to take.<br>The only problem with it was that this was a secret only his mother knew. His friends, Raf and Miko didn't know, the Autobots didn't know and he could only hope Fowler didn't know. It was one that he'd hoped to keep hidden for much longer, considering it directly involved his father. However, he had no choice if he was to survive this.

"How about I give her that message myself!"  
>Airachnid barely had time to react before a mass of Green Diamonds erupted from the webbing, releasing her prey and forcing her to jump away. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the crystals as they retracted, revealing Jack.<br>"What in the Allspark!"  
>Or at least, what she thought was Jack.<br>The figure that had emerged was wearing Jack's clothing, albeit slightly torn, but that was the only similarity. The figure's skin was completely made of a green diamond like material, identical to the crystals that had almost impaled her and stood a couple of inches taller than Jack. Its eyes were the same shade of blue-grey and they looked far more determined than the humans had. Before Airachnid had a chance to contemplate this change, the figure spoke in Jack's voice, proving that it really was him.

"My turn."

That was the only warning she had before Jack suddenly raised his arms, which began rapidly firing smaller diamond-like projectiles. Not wanting to take a chance, Airachnid automatically dodged to the side, though one of the shards did manage to hit her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. When she looked at the injury, she couldn't help but blanch at the sight of the diamond going STRAIGHT THROUGH her arm.  
>'<em>How is that possible? Cybertronians have the strongest metals used as skin. How did this crystal go straight through my armour?<em>'  
>Before she could ponder this any further, she jumped into the trees as Jack leapt towards her, his arm now formed into a lethal looking blade. She'd already taken one injury because of her surprise, and she wasn't about to let him get any more advantages. She waited until Jack landed before firing a blast of webbing at him.<p>

As she expected, his newly formed blade cut through the webbing with ease, but it served its purpose of distracting him just long enough for her to attack him without getting injured herself. She was so focused on Jack, she never heard the sound of a motorcycle rapidly approaching them. Jack however, did notice as he cut through the web blast.  
>He looked up at the approaching Airachnid just in time to see Arcee's vehicle mode slam into Airachnid at high speed, sending the spider bot flying into a tree and nearly felling it with the force of the impact. She had just enough time to regain her footing before Arcee transformed into Robot Mode and delivered a devastating combo that knocked Airachnid to the ground and putting her out of the fight.<p>

"Wow, that looked like it hurt."  
>Arcee turned to face where Jack's voice came from, happy that he survived, only to freeze when she saw the diamond skinned being stood behind her, with Jack nowhere in sight. She automatically bought her blaster up, aiming it at the stranger who immediately raised their hands in surrender, a look of shock on their face.<p>

"Who are you? And where's Jack?"

POV Change-Jack

"Who are you? And where's Jack"  
>Jack couldn't help but wince at hearing that question. While he'd decided to use his powers to help keep him alive until Arcee arrived, he hadn't even thought about how she'd react upon seeing him in this form or just how he was meant to explain this to her.<br>Quickly going over the options in his head, he sighed and decided to be blunt. With that, he started changing back to his human form. He just hoped Arcee didn't hurt him for hiding this from everyone.

POV Change.

Arcee kept her weapon trained on the stranger as they winced at her question. She didn't like the sound of that wince, and was about to fire a warning shot when the being in front of her sighed, before it's diamond skin started retracting. She couldn't keep her jaw from dropping as the being changed before her eyes with diamond retreating under skin, revealing an alive-but nervous looking-Jack Darby, who simply raised his arm in greeting.  
>"Hey Arcee."<p>

Arcee kept her blaster trained on him, her anger slowly building. If this being though they could really make her think that they were Jack by changing right in front of them, then they must not be very bright to do so when they're being held at blaster point.

"Don't 'hey' me as if you know me! Who are you? You're not Jack-he's human and he is DEFINITELY not capable of changing his form just like that!"  
>"Arcee, it is me I swear!"<br>Arcee raised an eyebrow in disbelief, weapon still armed. "Uh-huh. Then prove it. What did I say to you after the first time you saw me fight a Decepticon?"  
>"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I'll hunt you down."<br>Both of Arcee's eyebrows jumped up upon hearing the person in front of her answer the question without hesitation, while her sensors indicated that they were telling the truth. It was with a stunned expression that Arcee finally lowered her weapon.

"Jack! But-how…"  
>Her question was cut off by the sound of drilling. Both of them turned to see Airachnid drilling underground in escape. Arcee managed to fire of a few shots, but it was too little too late as the spider bot vanished completely below ground.<br>Arcee growled in anger and frustration before turning back to Jack.

"I think you owe me an explanation."  
>"And I'll give you one Arcee," replied Jack, "as soon as we get back to base. We don't know if Airachnid is still around and I don't want this getting out-especially to a Decepticon. "<br>"Fine," growled Arcee, still irritated her nemesis had escaped," but when we get back, you're telling me everything about…whatever you are. Am I clear?"  
>"Crystal. But before we go back, can you not tell the others about this? I barely feel comfortable telling you about this but I don't want the others to know. I'm not ready for that yet."<p>

Arcee nodded her head in agreement. She could see Jack was uncomfortable with talking about this, so she decided to keep it between them for now. It was his secret, and she respected that it was his too tell. With that, she activated her comm.

"Ratchet, I need a ground bridge back to base."

"_About time you contacted us,_" came the gruff reply from Ratchet. "_It was a routine scouting mission Arcee. What took you so long!_"  
>"We ran into a little trouble up here and my comm link was jammed," replied Arcee. "I'll brief you when we get back to base. I want to get my partner out of here before any more bugs try to eat him."<br>"_Understood._"  
>"Partner, huh?" Asked Jack as he slapped a mosquito away, a bemused expression on his face.<br>"Junior partner. I can still pull rank on you." As she finished her sentence, the Ground bridge for base opened up in front of them. "Now come on, I have a feeling that this explanation of yours will be a long one."  
>"Yes ma'am."<p>

With that, Jack and Arcee entered the ground bridge back to base, unaware of the dangers that were looming in the near future or the people and beings that they would soon encounter.

* * *

><p>And there's the prologue. Not sure when I'll carry this on due to Uni and my still needing to work on Digital Death God, but hopefully this'll shift the block I had and get me working on what I have from Mirani.<p>

In any case, hope you guys like this. Please leave a review and if you're gonna criticise me, please make it constructive criticism, as any and all flames will be used to spit roast Cristiano Ronaldo.

Until next time, Ja Ne!


	2. FF Crackdown and a letter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

blackops sniper

I'm Yu


	3. Explanations

Wow…about a year for me to get round to finishing this chapter. DON'T HURT ME! (Dives into hidden underground bunker for safety)

In all honesty, between finishing/graduating uni, getting a full time job and doing nothing but keep reading fics in free time, I was struggling to get in the mood to write. But since I am now unemployed (again) and looking for work, my muse finally decided to get off her ass and poke me into doing something. So, here's hoping that this chapter doesn't suck TOO badly.

And Here…We…GO!

* * *

><p><span>Explanations<span>

Ratchet huffed from his station as he listened to his team mates messing around with their human charges. Miko was busy messing around with her guitar with Bulkhead listening, while Bumblebee's bleeps could just be heard over the guitar while he played video games with Raf. He grumbled under his breath, hoping that something would bring back the peace and quiet that he was happily accustomed to before the humans arrived. While he found Jack and Raf to be tolerable, Miko was loud and somehow managed to get under his plating with ease. There was also something that set him on edge slightly with her, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what!  
>He was snapped out of his thoughts when the comm system activated.<p>

"_Ratchet, I need a ground bridge back to base."_

The moment Arcee's voice came through, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. Ratchet was thankful for the quiet, but he was still irritated that she took so long to request a bridge back.

"About time you contacted us," he huffed, "It was a routine scouting mission Arcee. What took you so long?"

"_We ran into a little trouble up here and my Comm Link was jammed_," came the reply, "_I'll brief you when I get back to base. I want to get my partner out of here before any more bugs try to eat him_."

Ratchet couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that point. Arcee was referring to Jack as her partner? Something big must have happened for such a sudden change in opinion towards her human charge, but decided to hold off on finding out until they were both safely back at the base.

"Understood."

With that, he closed communications and alerted Optimus over the internal comms that they were returning as he activated the ground bridge to bring Jack and Arcee back to base. Seconds later, the swirling green vortex opened up, attracting everyone's attention. He waited for the pair to fully emerge before shutting down the bridge, so he could make a full assessment of any injuries they'd sustained.

Arcee was the first to emerge from the ground bridge, with only minimal damage sustained to her armour. It wouldn't take Ratchet to repair the damage. He was mildly surprised by Jack's state as he exited the ground bridge. While he appeared to have taken no injuries, his clothing was barely holding together by mere threads, revealing surprisingly toned muscles for a teenager his age. Something Miko noticed and couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight, something she hoped Bulkhead didn't notice. He'd tease her endlessly about that!

Ratchet immediately shut down the Ground Bridge once the two were fully in the base and approached them.

"What in the pit happened Arcee?" asked Ratchet as he began scanning them for any unseen injuries. Thankfully, his initial analysis proved correct with neither of the new arrivals suffering from any major injuries. "It was a basic scouting mission for an energon source we detected."

"Turns out that signal belonged to a ship," replied the cycle bot, as she heard the tell-tale steps of Optimus entering the command room.

"Any sign of its owner?" Asked Optimus. He hoped that it was a positive answer, but considering the state of the autobot and human before him, he doubted it.

"Plenty of them, Optimus," replied Jack as he sat on the floor, looking to his partner as if asking for permission to tell the others. Arcee simply looked at them and told them who they found.

"It was Airachnid."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead let out brief sounds of shock as Ratchet immediately set to checking on Arcee and Jack again, as if to make absolutely sure they hadn't been injured or poisoned by the demented femme. Even Optimus' eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Arcee?"

"Considering she had me pinned to the canyon wall for a while, I'm very sure Optimus," replied the femme, irritation clear in her tone. "I just wish the glitch didn't manage to escape."

Bumblebee beeped something in a comforting tone, causing to Arcee to smile softly at the yellow scout.

"Don't worry Bee, I'm fine," she chuckled ruefully, "she didn't manage to leave any kind of damage this time."

"Who's Airachnid?" Asked Raf. He noticed the shock of the Autobots when they heard the name and was slightly scared. Even Optimus reacted, and that had him worried. Jack noticed the worry of his younger friend, and smiled reassuringly to confirm that he was fine as Optimus responded.

"Airachnid was a member of the Decepticons, known for her brutal methods in regards to…obtaining information from her captives and her obsession with collecting 'trophies' from each one, usually their heads."  
>Raf and Miko paled at the thought of their friends facing someone like that as Ratchet spoke up again.<p>

"I take it the energon signal we detected was her vessel?"

When Arcee merely nodded to Ratchet's question, he huffed in irritation. "As if we didn't have enough trouble with the Decepticons, they now have another member and another ship!"

"Uh, not exactly Ratchet."

The medic turned a questioning look to Jack, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, but still looked slightly proud.

"And what do you mean by 'not exactly'?"

"Well, I kinda…blew it up."

Everyone's jaw dropped upon hearing that, although Arcee simply smirked upon recalling the wreckage she'd spotted before stepping through the Ground Bridge back to base. It wasn't long before Bumblebee beeped something. Jack turned to Raf for a translation.

"He asked how you managed to blow it up." Everyone else looked to the recently returned pair in curiosity.

"It was leaking energon, so I managed to start a fire and throw a flaming branch into where the energon leaked from. Barely managed to avoid her long enough to do it though. Told you that survival kid would be a good idea," replied Jack, smirking to the nearby Arcee as he spoke the last part.

"You find anything cool?" While Miko was still slightly scared by how they'd described the former Decepticon, she still envied the fact that Jack had seen more action than she had in their time of the Autobots. She was surprised when Jack paled as he considered her question.

"Miko, that ship was more like a portable trophy room. She had the heads of so many different species in there and if Arcee hadn't appeared when she did, my head would have been added to her 'collection'."

Miko and Raf looked slightly ill at the fact their friend had almost been turned into someone's trophy.

Arcee merely waved him off, though she couldn't help but chuckle lightly in agreement. "That's true. Now if you guys don't mind, we're gonna go get some rest. After today I think we'll be sleeping for a while. Not to mention my partner could do with a change of clothes," she said, gesturing to Jack's clothing. The young teen couldn't keep the light blush from his face as he finally noticed the state of his clothes.

"Well that explains why I was feeling a draft. Guess it was a good thing we decided to keep some spare clothes here after all!"

Everyone else snickered at his comment, though Arcee couldn't help notice how Miko had kept her eyes averted, her face blushing lightly, though no one else had noticed it. She smirked to herself, making a note of it so as to tease Miko about it if she decided to get a little out of hand as she was wont to do. With that, both she and Jack headed off to their rooms. Only Optimus noted the pointed look Arcee sent towards her charge who simply nodded to it. He knew there was more happening than they had told, but for the time being he decided to leave it. As long as it wasn't something that could harm his team and their charges, he was willing to wait until they decided to tell them, at least for the moment.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Arcee lay on her berth, replaying the events from the forest in her mind. Airachnid had been the last bot she had expected to run into while she was on earth and couldn't help but grimace at helpless she had been left by the mere memories of her time as Airachnid's captive and the loss of her partner, Tailgate.

The only thing that had surprised her more than anything was what she saw after she finally managed to free herself from Airachnid's webbing. While she'd been cautious about the diamond like being that had been fighting Airachnid, the LAST thing she'd expected was for it to be the human she had been charged with protecting. It shouldn't have surprised her that much, she knew there were other species out in the universe but she hadn't expected to actually meet any!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"It's open."

Her room door opened to reveal a now properly clothed Jack Darby, though she couldn't help but notice a few changes he'd made to his wardrobe. The grey T-Shirt he wore over his long sleeved shirt had been replace with a sleeveless denim jacket, though the long sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows to reveal his arms. Arcee raised an eyebrow at the sight of the teens toned arms.

"You always been like that, or is this because of what you did in the forest?"

"Always been like this," replied Jack, "Just preferred to keep a lower profile though since you guys saw everything when we got back, I thought I might as well put this on. It was something my Dad gave me."

"Your Dad? Why don't you wear it more often then?"

"Never needed it, though I probably should have had it on under my t-shirt at least." Before Arcee could say anything, Jack quickly explained, " It has something in it that acts as like an outfit when I change and keeps my clothes from getting wrecked. Only used it once to test it when he gave it to me a few years back. Just don't ask me how it works because I have no clue! "

"Uh huh." With that, Arcee gestured to a space opposite her on her berth. Which Jack quickly climbed up to. As soon as he sat down, Arcee leant forwards.

"So, what exactly are you? And don't tell me all humans can do that because if they could, Miko would have done it too many times for us to count!"

Both chuckled lightly at that before Jack sighed lightly. "Well as you guessed, I'm not exactly human-well, fully human." Jack scratched the back of his head nervously before deciding to get it out of the way quickly.

"My dad was an alien."

Arcee's eyebrows shot up at that part. "Wait-only one of your parents are human? How does that even work?"

"I never asked. One of the things I think are better off unknown." The teen shuddered lightly at the thought.

"Anyway, technically I'm half Petro-Sapien. They're species that are made of a Diamond like substance-damn near indestructible. But since I'm still part human, I'm not as strong but I never really knew how strong my shards were till today."

"How'd you figure that?" Arcee asked. Her eyes widened in shock as Jack gave a quick rundown of his fight just before Arcee arrived. The fact a WEAKENED shard pierced straight through Airachnid's arm left her wondering the kind of damage a full Petro-Sapien could do! Arcee quickly shook her head clear before looking at her partner once more.

"So, you know how your Mum and Dad actually met?"

Jack smirked slightly as he thought about the question. "Mum told me most of the basics. Dad's a kind of…intergalactic bounty hunter, I guess. Usually goes after the guys that need to be locked up in jail. About 17 years ago a chase went wrong and his ship crashed a few miles away from town. I still don't know how no one else saw it.

"Mum was heading back from a trip to her parents when he crashed near the road. She was scared out of her mind but she was running towards the ship as soon as it had stopped to make sure no one was hurt. She'd already started her training as a nurse at that point. Boy was she surprised when the only one she found was a guy looking like he was made out of pure diamonds-literally!"

Jack paused to chuckle as he imagined his mother's expression on finding an alien being and Arcee allowed herself a slight a grin as she imagined June's stunned expression.

"So, Mum goes to the crash and finds an unconscious alien. She goes to see if it's even alive and apparently she nearly shrieked when he woke up and started moving, though at that point it's Mum's word against Dad's. I don't know all of the details after that but according to Dad, his ship was grounded for a while so in exchange for promising to keep quiet, Mum agreed to help him learn a bit about the 'oversized dirt ball' he'd landed on as he called it. Things just went from there and he left a few months later. About 9 months later I was born and that's pretty much it."

"Wait," interrupted Arcee, looking slightly confused, "if your Dad left before he was born, how the scrap did he know you existed?"

"He left a communicator that linked to his ship so as soon as Mum knew, she told him," Jack paused to have a quick bark laughter as he remembered what June had told him, "and apparently he fainted when he heard the news. To this day he still denies it.

"But yeah, we had a way to contact him, and him to contact us. He's actually been by a few times, the first was apparently not long after I was born. The first time I remember meeting him was when I after I accidentally changed for the first time and put a couple of holes through my bedroom door after a bad dream."

"Sounds like he's good guy," commented Arcee. From the little she had heard, he must have been a good person if he was willing to travel from who knows where in the galaxy to help his son. Jack smiled as he recalled the talks and meetings he'd had.

"Yeah he is. He's not someone you would want to cross but he's dependable and has helped put best he can. Sends us credits from bounties every so often that have been converted to dollars so we don't have to worry about money too much and while he comes off as gruff to anyone who doesn't know him, he's someone I can look up to, you know?"

"Yeah," Arcee replied, as she recalled her own mentor before the mass exodus from Cybertron, "I know exactly what you mean."

Before Jack could ask anything, Arcee's internal communications went off.

"Arcee can you report back to ops please?" Came Optimus' baritone voice, "I require you and Bumblebee to go on patrol."

"Sure thing Prime. We'll be right there." She turned to her charge, "You okay to hand around base for a while or do you wanna head back home?"

Jack merely shrugged, "If Raf and Miko are staying around, I don't mind staying for a while longer. Gives me a bit more time before Mum asks why I'm wearing different clothes and where I got them."

Both shuddered lightly as they recalled how June could be when she worried and headed back to Ops where the other bots and humans were waiting for them. As soon as they entered the room, Miko immediately ran from the human area to drag Jack over to the games consoles.

"Come on, Jack. I need some fresh meat to pound on!" The raven haired teen could only grin as they reached the couch, where Raf was sat on his laptop, though he did wave at the two teens, who both waved back. As the game was being set up, Jack turned to wave goodbye to Arcee with a smile, which the femme returned, much to the surprise of Bulkhead.

"Finally warmed up to the kid, huh?" He asked with a smirk, which Arcee returned as Bumble came to join them.

"What can I say, he surprised me in the forest today." Before Bulkhead could say anything else, both herself and Bumblebee reverted to their vehicle modes before storming onto the ramp and out of the base. Jack couldn't help but smile softly as he thought over what he just heard, but he was still slightly nervous. Just how long was he going to be able to keep this a secret from the others. And how would they react when they learned the truth about what he was?

* * *

><p>Well, better late than never, right people? Still, this chapter turned out a lot more dialogue heavy than I had expected. I think it turned out okay, despite the lack of action but I did kind of need to get the interaction with Jack and Arcee in so I can set up the sibling thing I see with those two. Just hoping no one is too OOC here.<br>On a side note, anyone figure out who Jack's Dad is? Imaginary cookies to all who do but please don't spoil it in the reviews section for those who may not. If you wish to ask then please PM me and I may (or may not) give a straight answer. But rest assured, he will be appearing later on along with the rest of the gang (Grins) and I plan to have fun with that.

Not sure which episodes I plan to use for the next chapter but I am semi tempted to skip Speed Metal unless an idea that recently threw itself at me like a L4D Jockey manages to work itself out in my head. Will see how that goes for now but if it works, well…Vince gets to meet a ticked off Kevin (Smirks).

As always, please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed (as always) and any and all flames will be used to spit roast Nicki Minaj (another 'artist' who makes me feel unclean merely mentioning their name). Yeah, my list of celebs for roasting has grown a fair bit since my last real chapter.

Until next time (Which hopefully won't be that long this time) Ja Ne!


End file.
